


Maybe, Just Maybe- He should look into men shouldn't he?

by Frosty_The_Idiot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, everyone else realizes they're in love before they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_The_Idiot/pseuds/Frosty_The_Idiot
Summary: WARNING: This is not my best writing, I just needed something to do.Literally just Starbucks realizing they're in love.
Relationships: James Potter/Sirius Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Maybe, Just Maybe- He should look into men shouldn't he?

Starbucks

Everyone can see they’re in love but them

~

It had been right after a quidditch game when Remus realized they were in love. The two had engulfed each other in a hug after a near lose smiling widely. “Good save James, oh my god!” Sirius exclaimed pulling away.

“If you hadn’t hit that buldger I’d be done mate, completely done. You’re bloody brilliant!” They started singing and wrapped their arms around each other. Remus had never seen either of them with so much glee on their face, in fact when the other wasn’t around you’d find one sitting in gloom.

Remus wouldn’t say anything yet, he’d wait to see how long it took. As far as he could tell, this would be fun.

Peter realized when James got hit with a buldger. He wasn’t the brightest, but he wasn’t blind. Sirius stayed by James side all night, his eyes bloodshot and his nose red from crying. “Swear to god if you don’t wake up, I will kill you. I will fucking kill you myself because I don’t know what I’ll do without you,” Sirius whispered, and Peter felt like he was intruding.

When James finally woke up Sirius was the first to hug him and berate him for not being more careful. Peter didn’t want to overstep, but he knew. They were idiots in love.

Lily was the last person to figure out they were in love. She had always known something was off with James remarks but could never figure out what. That was until James was flirting with her and Sirius said, “come on, he’s handsome, brave, charming, funny and quite possible the best person in the world, you’d be a fool to say no.”

James smiled at him, one that he never gave Lily and replied complimenting Sirius right back. The looks between them, the nights she’d walk in to James braiding Sirius’s hair, the food sharing, everything made sense. They were in bloody love.

“James, maybe you should stop flirting with me and start flirting with the person you actually like.” She replied smugly.

“But I only like you,” James remarked.

“Yeah Lily flower, you’re the only women smart enough to be a match for James.” Sirius says, wrapping his arm around James.

“Well maybe he should look into men.” She snarks right back before leaving.

James and Sirius both went to work. “There’s five guys in our immediate friend group. Remus, Peter, Frank, Ross and Lukas. Peter is immediately out leaving four. Ross and Lukas aren’t that close to us so that leaves Frank and Remus.” Sirius turns to James.

“Ew, Remus is like my son and Frank is dating Alice. Remus can you help?” James asks.

“I know the answer already,” Remus says nonchalantly, “How have you not figured it out?”

James turns to him, “What? Who is it? Are they in a different house?”

“I- wow you really are dumb. It’s Sirius. You’re in love with Sirius.” Remus says chewing his pen. The two Gryffindors turn to each other and blink.

“I- wow.” James says a flash a realization hitting him, “I’m in love with you.”

Sirius furrows his eyebrows, “I- I think I love you to…” He says, “So do we kiss?” He asks awkwardly.

James shrugs before cupping his friends face and kissing him. Remus continues chewing his pen and all is good.


End file.
